


Peppermint

by PaigePenn



Series: Tom and Reggie [2]
Category: Original Work, gt - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: About two years ago, I was giftedthis excellent picture of Tom and Reggiein a Secret Santa exchange, and wrote this in response. Now that it's December again, I'm crossposting it to other sites.
Series: Tom and Reggie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480169
Kudos: 9





	Peppermint

December meant Christmas season, and Christmas season meant Christmas decorations, and _those_ meant that Tom spent the greater part of the morning hauling boxes out of the basement and scattering their contents through the house. Reggie, smaller than most of the decorations, was content to simply sit on the kitchen table in a Christmas sweater and cut out paper snowflakes for his roommate to put on the tree, along with the shiny baubles and the strings of lights and beads that Tom draped across the branches.  
  
Finally, Tom paused for a break, and to admire their work. On the mantle by the tree stood a pair of green candles in the 'fancy' candlesticks, and next to those hung a wreath, tied with a gold and red ribbon. An advent calendar hung on the opposite wall, and across the back of the couch Tom had draped a blanket with a winter snowscape printed on it. Their usual doormat had been swapped out with one in red and green, proclaiming “Happy Holidays!” on a background of pine trees.  
  
Tom grinned, flopping in a chair at the kitchen table, but managed not to shake the table overly much, despite the abruptness. “Very nearly done,” they said, grabbing a candy cane from the jar of them that was serving as a centerpiece.  
  
“It looks nice,” Reggie said, setting down his paper and scissors. “You sure decorate fast.”  
  
“Even without any help from you,” Tom teased, poking Reggie in the stomach with the end of their candy cane.  
  
“Hey! I helped,” Reggie protested. “I made all the snowflakes, didn't I?”  
  
Tom inclined their head slightly in acknowledgment, but said nothing, focusing instead on unwrapping their candy cane.  
  
“And put candy in all the days of your calendar,” Reggie added. “And replaced half a dozen burnt out stringy light bulbs, and–” He was cut off by Tom suddenly hooking their candy cane around his torso and pulling him up off the table. “Hey!”  
  
“Okay, okay, you helped,” Tom said, putting Reggie down again. “Couldn't have done it without you.” They started to remove the candy cane, but instead slid the hook up the back of Reggie's sweater and picked him up with it again. “Even if I did do all the heavy lifting.”  
  
“Tom!” Reggie protested, wiggling. “You're going to stretch my sweater!”  
  
“You weigh like an ounce and a half,” Tom countered. “I think it's gonna be fine, chill.” They lifted him to eye level, their other hand hovering a few inches below Reggie's feet just in case, and slowly spun him to face the other way. “Yeah, it's not stretching out at all.”  
  
Stretching or not, it was bunching up under Reggie's shoulders, and it was uncomfortable. Reggie squirmed. “Tom, put me down,” he said, swinging his feet even though he knew full well he had no chance of landing a kick.  
  
“Oh, fine,” Tom said, lowering Reggie to their open palm. Once they had his full weight in their hand, they pulled the candy cane away again.  
  
Reggie turned to face them, crossing his arms with a semblance of a stern look on his face. “This isn't exactly 'down',” he scolded gently. Tom only smirked, making no move to put Reggie on the table. Reggie grinned back, rolling his eyes. “Dork.”  
  
Tom's smirk turned to a grin, and they put the top of the candy cane into their mouth almost smugly. A moment later, however, they pulled it out again with a frown. “There's sweater fuzz on it,” they said, looking so comically upset about it that Reggie laughed.  
  
“Serves you right,” he said, and Tom pouted at him. “Give it here,” Reggie said, beckoning. Once the cane was within reach, he brushed off as much green fuzz as he could see. “There,” he said when he'd finished, pushing it away. Tom put it back in their mouth and nodded with satisfaction.  
  
“You want one?” they asked.  
  
“Do you have any that aren't longer than I am tall?”  
  
“Mm... I got some that are only as long as your arm,” Tom offered.  
  
“And as thick,” Reggie added. “I think I'll pass, thanks.”  
  
“I could hit a peppermint with a hammer and you could have one of the shards?”  
  
Reggie laughed. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Why not?”


End file.
